


Serious Business

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [116]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Maria Hill's Nespresso, SHIELD, Threats of Violent Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria growled out as she held the thief at gunpoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [MCU, any, caught in the act](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/560985.html?thread=79007065#t79007065)

"I knew it was you," Maria growled out as she held the thief at gunpoint.  
  
"Please put down the gun," Clint asked calmly.  
  
"After you put down the Nespresso."


End file.
